


Spoon Me Like You Mean It

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: In which Quentin and Eliot spoon.





	Spoon Me Like You Mean It

“What are you doing?” Quentin asks as Eliots hands snake underneath his back and lift him like he weighs nothing. “El -,” he stops, eyes going wide as Eliot smiles down at him, all mischievous and pretty - is Pretty really the right word for Eliot? No, he’s ethereal; he’s smiling ethereally, because of course he is.

And then Quentins being manhandleded every which way until he’s facing the window, and Eliots scooching backwards until his back is cuddled up against Quentins chest, snug and warm. And then one long, lithe arm reaches behind him and grabs Quentins arm to draw it over his waist. “There,” Eliot murmurs, “You were doing it wrong.”

“I was - you -,” Quentin splutters even as a small smile works its way across his face. “You wanted to be the small spoon!”

Eliot looks up over his shoulder, “Obviously.”

“But you’re twice my size.”

“I resent that,” Eliot says with mock irritation as he narrows his eyes, “I’m taller, yes. Larger, please.”

“My mistake, El. You’re like, twice as tall as I am.”

“Good boy,” he laughs, draping his hands overtop Quentins on his waist. “You’re comfy.” He sighs softly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Quentins neck.

“You know,” Quentin breathes against Eliots ear, “You could have just… said you wanted me to be the big spoon. You didn’t have to manhandle me.”

He feels Eliots smile against his chest before he hears the chuckle, “But I enjoy manhandling you. You’re so short and easy.” His chuckle morphs into a full fledged laugh, “That could be taken two ways, and both work.”

Quentin squeezes his waist, “You’re a dick.”

“Mm,” Eliot shakes his head as the laughter dies down, cuddling in close to him, “You love it.”

“That could be taken two ways,” Quentin echoed.

Neither of them say anything for a few seconds until they’re both bursting out laughing, hearts pounding against each other. “God you’re a nerd.”

“Yeah,” Quentin agrees, nuzzling his nose against the nape of Eliots neck, “But you love it.”

“Occasionally.”

“Yeah?”

“When it’s useful.”

“That’s it?”

Eliot doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, and Quentin starts to think he’s gone to sleep, but then he’s twisting around in his arms until they’re facing one another. “You know I love you, like, constantly, right?” He asks, quiet, reaching up and brushing Quentins hair out of the way. “All jokes aside, Q.” The softness in his gaze would almost be alarming, if not for the hand resting gently on Quentins hip.

“I mean, I - yeah. Yes.” He nods, smiling, “I love you too.”

Eliot watches him for a second before nodding ones, slapping Quentins ass and turning back over, pulling Quentins arm with him. “Good. Now spoon me like you mean it.”

 


End file.
